To Walk a Dog
by TR16
Summary: One-shot. Wilbur is given a chore by Franny; walk Buster, the family's pet dog. Since he has no choice he takes Buster down to the Todayland River where they both get an unexpected surprise. R&R PLEASE!


**This story was just a totally random idea that popped into my head one day. I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Meet the Robinsons or anything or anyone from the movie.**_

* * *

**To Walk a Dog**

"NO!" Wilbur's uproar echoed in his room. He stood up furiously from one of his beanbag chairs and yanked his blue Chargeball glove off his hand. He threw it angrily at the giant Chargeball screen in his wall.

"Stupid Champ!" He yelled at it, even though he knew no one could hear him. "You think you're all that don't you?! Well I'm gonna' beat you! That's for sure! Just not at this second! Right now…I must have a snack."

Wilbur ventured over to his bedroom doors. He looked back at the screen real quick.

"Don't think this is over!" He yelled. He stuck out his index and middle fingers to form the scissors sign. He pointed them towards his eyes, then turned them to point at the screen threateningly. Then he walked out of his room.

He walked out into the hallway, closing his bedroom doors behind him. He walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. When he got there he noticed Carl curled up in the corner hugging his knees. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Do I want to know?" He asked when he got to the golden robot. Carl looked up at him surprisingly.

"Depends," he said quickly. It sounded like he had just drank fifty gallons of coffee.

"Depends on what?" Wilbur asked.

"If you're fond of long stories made short."

"Carl, what's wrong?"

"Two words: chore time." Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Where's Mom?"

"On her way here looking for me."

"I thought you were built to do chores around the house. Either that or I thought you liked doing them."

"Nobody likes chores. Not even robots that are designed to do them."

"Well, move over. Give me some-"

"Wilbur! Just who I wanted to see." Wilbur turned around and saw his mother walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Mom," Wilbur stuttered.

"Well, actually Carl is who I wanted to see but I couldn't find him."

"He's right here," Wilbur said, pointing towards the floor where Carl used to be lying. Wait, used to…

"Honey, I don't see Carl anywhere." Wilbur was looking everywhere when Franny tapped him on the shoulder.

"He was just here," Wilbur protested.

"It doesn't matter. I need you to do this chore for me."

"Mom, I'm kind of busy."

"Does it have to do with school or anything important like it?"

"Well, Chargeball…"

"I want you to take Buster on a walk." Wilbur's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?" He said. "Why can't Grandpa Bud do it?"

"Because I asked you to. Now go and do it."

"But-"

"No 'buts' mister. Now go do what you were told." Wilbur grumbled as he walked away. He looked around the house until he finally found Buster with Gaston. He was petting him on the stomach while watching TV in the family room.

"Hey Uncle Gaston," Wilbur said.

"Why hello little nephew of mine!" Gaston said cheerfully. "Whatcha' need?"

"Mom wants me to take Buster on a walk. So I kinda' need Buster now."

"Alright. Upsey-Dasey Buster old buddy." He stopped petting the glasses-wearing dog and pushed him onto the ground, where Wilbur attached a leash to his collar.

"Come on Buster," Wilbur said to the dog, tugging on the leash. He walked to the front door, tugging Buster behind him. He opened one of the doors and walked outside into the sunny afternoon air.

* * *

Wilbur walked Buster down to the Todayland River and let him drink from it. Wilbur wondered why, being such a classy dog, that he would drink out of a dirty river like this one. But he knew he would never get the answer.

"Ok Buster, you've had enough to drink. It's time to-" Wilbur stopped in mid-sentence when he saw another dog being walked on the opposite side of the river. Wilbur could tell that it was a girl dog because the owner had put a little pink dog dress around its skinny little dog body. Buster was stick straight and staring at the other dog, while Wilbur was staring at its walker.

She had gleaming red hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She had bangs that were cut right above her eyes and covered her entire forehead. She had on a jean mini-skirt with a strap-sleeve dark blue shirt. Wilbur didn't blame her; it sure was a hot day. She had on dark blue and white tennis shoes with her long socks folded over once. Wilbur could just barely see a little blue bracelet clinging to her wrist, glinting in the sun. She looked across the river at Wilbur and smiled.

"Your dog is cute!" She called. It took Wilbur a second to realize that she was actually talking to him.

"Uh, thanks!" He called back. "So is yours!"

"Thanks!" They just stood there for a moment, then the girl started to wade into the river. Wilbur just stood there watching her. A minute later she was across the river and standing right in front of Wilbur. Her shoes and socks were soaked but other than that the very bottom of her skirt was the only thing that got wet.

"We don't have to yell to each other now," she said when she got there. Wilbur cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I guess we don't," he stuttered. The girl giggled.

"My name's Heather," she said, sticking out her hand. "Heather Philips."

"I'm Wilbur," Wilbur said, sticking out his own hand and shaking hers. "Wilbur Robinson. Son of the famous inventor Cornelius Robinson. I live right up the hill there."

"It must be awesome living in a mansion," Heather said.

"Uh…yeah, it is. It's way easier to hide from your parents when you get into trouble." Heather laughed and Wilbur smiled.

"It looks like our dogs are bonding," she said when she finally stopped laughing. Wilbur looked down and saw Buster and Heather's dog touching noses.

"Cute…uh…dress your dog has there," Wilbur said.

"That was my mom's idea. She has a hobby of dressing up animals. Our cat is a cowboy and our fish is a scuba diver." Wilbur laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Our dog actually has to wear these glasses. It might sound a little odd but he does. His insurance won't pay for contacts." Heather laughed loudly that time.

"So-sor-sorry. I kind of do that if I hear something really funny. And that was really funny. Your dog has insurance?"

"Yup. If you think this pet is weird, you should see our pet T-rex."

"You have a T-rex as a pet?"

"Yeah. He acts so much like a dog so we decided to keep him."

"Where did you get him?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, maybe you can tell me tomorrow?" Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. "At your house? Around eleven 'o clock?" That was when Wilbur realized Heather was trying to make a date with him. He immediately smiled.

"Yes, most definitely. Eleven 'o clock. My house. Tomorrow. Got it."

"Great. And I'll bring Princess over with me."

"Princess?"

"Oh, that's my dog's name." Wilbur looked down at the small dress-wearing golden retriever.

"Ok. I bet Buster would like that," Wilbur said, looking back up at Heather.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

"Come on Princess. You'll be visiting Buster again tomorrow." She tugged Princess away from Buster, which made both dogs yelp in agony. Wilbur couldn't stop smiling as he watched Heather walk back across the river. She looked back at him once she was on dry ground again. She waved and he waved back, not aware of his own dog. Buster ran towards the two girls on the other side of the river. And, being Wilbur, he didn't notice until the leash tugged and he was pulled forward into the water. He surfaced and brought in a huge breath of air. His cowlick now dropped in front of his face and his clothes were soaking wet. He looked over at Heather and saw that she was laughing.

"That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" She yelled. Wilbur smiled and swam back to the bank of the river. He stood up and walked into the grass, pulling Buster behind him. He was lucky the fall didn't cause him to let go of the leash.

"You try it sometime!" He yelled back.

"I walked through it twice!"

"Yeah, but you never went under!"

"So? I'm more careful than you, what's wrong with that?"

"Hey!" He saw her laugh again and he smiled.

"I'll see ya' tomorrow!" She yelled.

"Yeah! See ya'!" She turned and walked away with Princess yelping at her side. Wilbur watched them until they disappeared behind a hill. Then he tugged on Buster's leash and turned around towards his own house.

He was still dripping wet when he entered his house. He slipped the leash off of Buster and watched him run away into the house. Wilbur set the leash on the floor and walked into the living room, dripping water onto the floor with every step. Franny was watching TV but when she saw Wilbur her mouth went agape and her eyes went wide.

"Wilbur. Why are you-"

"Don't ask." And he walked into his room with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I think this is the longest story I've done so far. Even if it just a oneshot. Hm, I don't care. I'm just glad that it's actually long!**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
